Consumers of fibrous structures, especially sanitary tissue products such as toilet paper, dispense several sheets of the fibrous structure and then proceed to fold the sheets onto themselves to form a wiping implement and/or crumple the sheets into a ball to form a wiping implement prior to using such implement for cleaning themselves after post-bowel and/or post-urinary actions.
Even though C-, V- and/or Z-folded fibrous structures are well known in the art especially for individual implements such as facial tissues and/or napkins, rolled products, especially toilet tissue, comprising consumer usable, preformed, folded fibrous structure implements are not well known.
The known folded fibrous structures in roll form exhibit problems with aesthetics, handling by users, and/or failure to appreciate the advantages of a cross machine direction differential intensive property values of the fibrous structure, especially in a rolled form.
Accordingly, there is a need for a folded fibrous structure, especially in rolled form, that exhibits aesthetics pleasing to the user, functional benefits resulting from the folds, and cross machine direction differential intensive property values, especially in a rolled form.